


【娜俊】赤橘风暴

by Luyison_7



Category: najun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luyison_7/pseuds/Luyison_7





	【娜俊】赤橘风暴

全文字数1.5W+，请注意阅读时间。

  
又看见他了。

桃红烧云兜了三两霞落，趴在少年挺拔的肩头不肯退去。微卷的厚实额发下藏了一对时常促狭的长眼。他还是嚼了颗泡泡糖，眯眼望着校门的方向，看见黄仁俊出门之后，吹起一只粉色泡泡，炸裂在嘴边也乐得自在。

黄仁俊的视线在他身上顿了不到三秒，而后平移至二十米开外的公交站台，信步走去。

热浪在指间氤氲，唯有此处尚有一丝凉意，偶尔还吹来几秒南下的风，搅起他垂在耳边的头发丝儿，营养不良的发色在橘光当空下泛出蜡黄。

或许他不只是头发蜡黄，甚至连瘦脸也是不健康的暗黄色，以及包裹在校服下瘦小的身板也留了两只晒黑的手臂在外裸露。

公车很快到站，簇拥着放课后的人流，黄仁俊也上了车。他家住在终点站的郊区，光是车程就将近要花费一个半小时。车开到一半的时候，乘客陆续到了站，便总能空下不少后排座位，他更是趁这个时间补上一觉，以减免刚升入高中的不适作息带来的疲惫。

九月初升，日落匆忙。待到黄仁俊下车，早已夜色初酣。

黑水淌过街角脏沟，抬头便可窥见电网线杂绕满当，以不可思议的角度钻进剥落墙皮的老窗，劏屋从上至下悬挂七彩内裤，扑面而来的涉水湿气蒸腾出最后一段三伏天里的暖流。

黄仁俊埋头穿行而过滴水的堂口，却听见巷里传来几声窃笑。他皱眉抬眼望去，便撞上了一抹车灯扫过，打在男人的脸上，狰狞出一副恶意调笑的嘴脸，如牛皮纸一般皱褶的皮肤上挂着浑浊双眼。男人往前走了两步，赤裸的下身如两根恶心的腐烂鲍菇。男人再次窃笑起来，伸出舌头舔动嘴唇，右手握着下体来回搓动。

心下一咯噔，黄仁俊抬起手，手套挡住目光，往后退了几步，思考着对付露阴癖的招数。还未及他做出任何举动，身后突然蹿出一人揽住他的肩。

“呀，怎么不等我就自己走了？”少年搅了搅他的长发，如含了一颗酒糖的嗓音在耳边炸开。

黄仁俊大惊偏头，挣扎的举动被少年压制。少年目不斜视，却用侧身挡住了露阴癖的视线，揽住他便往楼栋方向走去。

“我叫罗渽民，你也别怕我啊。”待到走出了视线范围，少年自觉送开了肩上覆着的手，“你看你一女孩儿，还有你这个小身板，我一拳能打倒三个你，怎么着我也算你的旧相识了，以后我每天接你上下学呗？”

黄仁俊没接他的自说自话，往后望了一眼长条乌黑里巷，确认不会冲出奇怪生物后，又吊起眼梢打量这个每天在校门口嚼泡泡糖的少年。

“今天谢谢你。”黄仁俊拾起他的手，象征性握了两下，“但其他的没必要，我们今天也就第一次见。”

许是第一次听见他的声音，罗渽民为这清透的嗓音挑了挑眉。对方开诚布公的拒绝在意料之中，索性他也没工夫失望，插兜原地上下晃了两下后落定。只听他痞笑两声：“没事儿，这个护花使者，我还真当定了。”

黄仁俊摇头，拽紧书包带子转身进了楼洞，三步作两快速跑回了家。

屋子里是漆黑一片，对坐的财神案前断下烧了半段的香火，因窗户紧闭而浮动的烟味充斥满屋。黄仁俊抿唇不语，换了拖鞋之后便跑进了卧室。

他爬上窗台，打开积了薄灰的老窗，屈膝而坐。四下里皆是穿行而过的污水和吵闹声。邻窗隔着卧室，传来夫妻三日一吵的相互咒骂，楼上俩老人因为儿女的终日不归而长吁短叹，隔街对楼住了位单身妈妈，腿脚不好，每天郁郁寡欢在客厅里砸物件。

然后他又看见罗渽民跑进对面的楼洞，还在入口处遭遇了冲出来的黄狗，互相打了个照面被吓了一跳，少年人一惊一乍的模样逗笑了他，乐得合不拢嘴。

紧接着这点笑意被巨大的砸门声打碎。

他双耳一竖，便如离弦之箭一般，赤脚从窗台上跳下，水泥地板被热气炙烤后发烫，烙在脚底生疼，他却也管不了这么多，快速跑至卧门往前推，阖实后紧紧落锁。

外门还在经历轰炸，那响声一直不肯罢休。而邻居似是见怪不怪，无人出门喝止扰民举动。

黄仁俊闭上双眼，两步扑向床垫，将头深深埋进枕头里，企图隔绝这份嘈杂。

“敲敲敲！敲坏了你赔钱啊！”妇人趿拉一双断了半边的拖鞋打开门。盘了一头凌乱黄发，嘴里叼着半根烟，浑身一股痞劲儿倒是把门外三男唬了一阵。

“大姐…我们也是拿钱办事，你这三天两头找不着人，这月的房租都拖了五天了，也说不过去吧。”蓄了花臂在手侧的男人逼近两步。

“都说了晚上去店里找你们老大，我还能跑了不成？”妇人喷了一口烟在对面，呛得花臂男一时无话。

…

打发了追债的喽啰之后，妇人将房门落锁。紧绷的肩膀这才卸力，直到烟头烧到尾部烫到了指腹，她这才回过神来，啧了一声摁灭烟蒂，泛黄的指尖抠搓着瘙痒的头顶。

“仁俊，赶紧洗澡换衣服！一会儿那个人要过来！”妇人朝里屋吼了一句，就怕对方听不见一般往卧门踹了两脚。

重声使埋头在被子里的高中生一激灵，他听明白了母亲的话，一阵烦闷冲上头顶。却也只是两手捏紧了身旁的床单，深吸一口气之后爬起来，低声回了句：“听到了。”

黄仁俊抱着衣服打开门，回避了母亲探究的眼神，疾步往浴室走去。

“等等。”妇人叫住人，“这套衣服太丧了，上次给你买的白色短袖呢？穿那件。自己儿子穿得跟奔丧似的，他能开心吗？”

黄仁俊闻言手臂一缩，闷头不答。

“怎么？”妇人察觉不对，眉头皱起，“才买了几天，又不见了？”

“…洗完之后挂在窗户外面，早上起来就不见了。可能被风吹掉了。”黄仁俊暗自扯了个谎。

“这破窗都掉了你几件衣服了！挂在屋里是会要你命吗？”妇人戳了戳他的额头，“这个月你别想要新衣服了。”

“本来也没想要。”黄仁俊顶了一句，两步跨进卧室。隔绝了妇人在门外的气急败坏，他背贴着墙深吸一口气，胸口上下起伏，盯着镜子里照出他半边脸上还微青的肿印。

静站了几秒后，他终于脱下了身上的校服。

等到他再次走出浴室，入眼已经是黑色短发，灰黑短袖和长裤包裹住清瘦身板。短袖显然已经小了一号，包不住背脊上突出的蝴蝶骨，看上去极为不搭。

客厅里多了一个身材矮小的男人。

“仁俊又长高了。”男人头顶凸了一半，戴着一副金边眼镜，才有了上世纪知识分子的余韵。

“正是长身体的年纪，怎么着都能再蹿几厘米吧。”妇人满脸堆笑，精心晕染过的新妆锁住了年岁，新换的红色长裙堪堪包裹住精瘦的腰身。

黄仁俊以一张似笑非笑的假脸相对。每当只有他名义上的父亲莅临老屋之时，他的母亲才会放下牌桌和烟酒，偶尔的骄矜贵气蒙上了一层格格不入的错觉，仿佛她本生来就是贵人，而非这俗世的落拓子。

男人按部就班地询问了他的学业和生活，仿佛在完成一张月考试卷，答完一题之后笑容便会加深一层。尤其是当听见黄仁俊是以年级第一的成绩考入重点高中之时，男人更是从胸前外套内兜里掏出了所有的现金，重新包好一个红包，按在了他的掌心。

“谢谢爸爸。”黄仁俊老实收下，收回手正襟危坐。

男人会留宿一晚。

待到他去了浴室，母亲漫不经心抽过他的红包，细长的指尖挑开封口，抽出纸币点了点数，不耐地啧了一声：“老废物越来越废了，他大儿子要考出你这个成绩，天上的月亮都能给他摘下来。”

黄仁俊只当听着，母亲哼了两声，将红包还给他，又道：“不过老废物都快退休了，最近肯定也不景气。拿着吧，得空了自己去逛街买身新衣服。”

“好的。”黄仁俊点头，悬着的一颗心这才沉了一半。

男人许是忘记拿毛巾了，在浴室里招呼母亲，后者不耐地唠叨两句，而后又挤出笑脸，带着谄媚打开浴室门，媚眼横飞便进了去。

黄仁俊自当了解接下来会发生的事。他望了一眼桌上没动几口的晚饭，自觉盛了一碗凉透的米饭，就着残有余温的黄花菜下了肚。烧鱼和牛肉被他倒进了保温盒里，存在冰箱。而后便开始打扫卫生。

男人坐过的凳子上有一个烟烫过的皱痕，是刺眼的污渍攻击他的双眼，他没忍住拿抹布用力搓动那处，但皱痕仿佛烙印的伤疤，半点反应也无。

烦闷的情绪更甚，黄仁俊转身走进卧室，费劲打开藏在床后的颜料和画笔，胡乱调出凳子的颜色，又信步回到客厅，蹲下身子，抬手仔细将皱痕熨平。直到起身再看不见惹眼的污渍，他这才满意地垂下手。

主屋卧室里传来暧昧淫语，就着薄薄一层石灰墙穿透耳膜，黄仁俊只觉胃部翻腾不适。秋伏燥热原本可以被床脚的破风扇阻隔，但此刻老旧的扇叶在机组破败的吱呀声中寿终正寝，停滞的风声使得男女苟且之声清晰透彻。

黄仁俊无声大吼，空气里的粉尘争先恐后跑进他的口腔，紧接着是大咳不止。于是他翻身打开台灯，昏黄的灯泡下卧了几只飞虫，被突如其来的亮光赶跑。他抓过耳机便又爬上了窗台，粉蓝色蒸汽波将星辰揉碎，也不知能跑进谁五彩斑斓的梦里。

...

就算是一夜没休息好，黄仁俊还是得在天亮之前起床赶最早一班公交，而因为前一晚戴了短发套，他在出门前还得重新洗头，总算将长至肩膀的发丝理顺。等到匆匆跑出门，刚下楼就遇见了等在楼洞口的罗渽民。

“哟，早上好啊。”听出对方声音里有刚醒的沙哑。

“早上好。”黄仁俊礼貌性地回了一句，随即便从他身边跑过，岂料又被揪着书包拉了回来。

“拉链没拉好啊小朋友。”罗渽民借着身高差拍了拍他的脑袋，“站着别动。”

“谢谢。”黄仁俊听话地站定，不过一秒，只觉拉链紧了之后书包反而更重了一些。他来不及细究，背身摆摆手又跑走了。

罗渽民嘴角噙了几分笑意，拆了粒口香糖抛进嘴里咀嚼。黄仁俊跑得并不快，他只是简单地加快迈腿的步伐就能赶上，三步开外的距离，就见他挂着从未修整过的头帘，负手跟着，一副老神在在的模样。

直到将人送进校门，再看不见背影，罗渽民这才在对街的冷饮店站定，开始寻觅这天的零工。

黄仁俊在进教室的刹那，便感觉到来自四面八方的不善目光，他们或是探究、或是看好戏、或是直白地散发恶意。他躲避了目光，埋头走至座位，耳机里的炸裂鼓声和他的心跳加速保持了一致。

“哎哟你们有没有闻到奇怪的膻味？”有男生经过他身边，恶意地吸了吸鼻子。

黄仁俊只当没听见，拉开书包拉链，准备将课件拿出来，却看见最上层安安稳稳躺了一盒牛奶。他一时间没反应过来，男生当即将牛奶抢了过去，嘴里还在讽刺道：“哎哟喂，这年头谁还喝这破牛奶啊？两块钱一盒的破玩意儿也不怕消化不良？”

“还给我！”黄仁俊大吼一声。

开学近一个月，许是没见过黄仁俊的震怒，男生愣了片刻，回神后气冲头顶，加之不远处几名女生好整以暇盯着他，更是面子上过不去，当下便把牛奶扔在地上，抬脚踩爆：“就不还你怎么着！”

男生还想再得意一番，就感觉到脸上拳风接近，下一秒自己就被撂翻在地。众人皆是一阵哗然，虽说黄仁俊看上去一副羸弱模样，真较劲起来竟然和一米七的男生打得不相上下。

“拦开他们，一会儿老班来了，不好交代。”后排作壁上观的班长高婕发了话，在她身边的两名男生对视一眼，抿唇上前，将还在骂骂咧咧无能狂怒的男生拉开。

黄仁俊倒没受大伤，只是刚洗净的头发又乱成了杂草。他捡起在混战中掉落的手套，堪堪遮住乌青的胎记。

高婕拂了拂裤腿上的白灰，从抽屉里重新拿出一盒牛奶，走到黄仁俊身边，将牛奶放在他面前：“今天的事大家都当没看见，不然你俩都得记过。”

黄仁俊抬眼看向她，这位班长从入学伊始就默许了班级里的不良现象，却始终没有站出来说过一句话，然而班级里的不良少年一个个把她的话奉为圣旨，臭名昭著的年级大哥更是唯她马首是瞻。别的不说，就算这盒牛奶里下了毒，他也能被逼着喝下去。

“不用了，谢谢。”黄仁俊将封面全是英文的牛奶盒推开，起身捡起地上的破盒，往垃圾桶走去。隔着手套也能感觉到黏腻白浊，想扔了它，却不经意看见盒上写了一串文字。

[多补钙长高高，不乖的小朋友。^^]

字符丑陋到让人怀疑此人有没有接受过义务教育，但黄仁俊在刹那间便红了眼。他一把拽紧盒身，深吸一口气将涌上的眼泪咽回去。又快步冲进洗手间将牛奶盒方方面面洗刷干净，仔细避开文字擦拭了一番，这才将它收拾完毕。

“别管她了，给脸不要脸。”同伴调侃高婕道，“说起来马上就月考了，她要再压你一头，你爸妈也饶不了她吧。”

高婕一记眼刀制止了同伴的口无遮拦，但内心也有难以抑制的烦闷冲上心头。

…

罗渽民干了几单跑腿的活，又替片区老大哥收拾了几个拖欠保护费的钉子户，结好一天的工资，也不过才到傍晚伊始，回到校门口还是一片宁静。

他正从冷饮店选了一根老北京费劲嚼着，远远便看见熟悉的身影，猫着身子躲避门卫的巡查，再下一步便逃出了校门。

罗渽民大惊，连忙将冰棍往嘴里一塞，快步跑过马路，跟在黄仁俊身后，在司机关门的刹那跨进公车。黄仁俊大抵是没有注意到他，上车之后便找了最后一排角落的位置，闭上了双眼。

罗渽民抽出冰棍，咽下满嘴的冰凉甜味，扔了剩下的半根，在对坐的位置坐下。黄仁俊和早上出门时没有太大变化，但又实在有不对劲的地方，比如营养不良的黄发尾部有被烧焦的痕迹，比如脸上有挫伤的红血丝，比如原本整洁的校服现在全是像是在泥地里摸爬滚打之后的脏污。

对方更是难掩满面的疲惫不堪，车窗和树影斑驳而落的暖光打在眼睑上，又是另一番皱眉，就算被扰人的光线打搅也不愿睁开眼。罗渽民当即便坐在了他身边，用尚且宽厚的身形挡住了全部阳光，放他睡得安稳。

待到耳机里的音乐被闹钟打破，黄仁俊这才清醒过来，费劲睁开眼，迎面便看见窗外的橘红日落。他愣了几秒，连忙掏出手机捕捉稍纵即逝的空地。

罗渽民跟着拍了一张照，快门声就在耳边，黄仁俊如惊弓之鸟般回头，错愕的神色又落入镜头里。

“小朋友，这是第三次见了，怎么着都得算熟人了吧？加个好友行不行？”罗渽民甩了甩手机屏，又开始嚼起了口香糖。

“你看上去和我差不多年纪，为什么总是叫我小朋友？”黄仁俊不满道。

“不以年纪论长短，只凭身形认辈分。”罗渽民眯眼答道。

“你最好是和爸妈也这么论资排辈。”黄仁俊翻了个白眼，回头目视前方。

意料之外，罗渽民并没有回嘴。前者狐疑，余光瞥向旁人，却见对方停下了嚼口香糖的动作，手指搅动手机链，似是被戳中了痛点般沉默不语。

黄仁俊后知后觉，在心里暗骂自己口不择言，就算是好朋友也不能拿对方父母开玩笑。许是下不来台，黄仁俊便抓过罗渽民的手指，解开屏幕，调出微信二维码，扫描添加好友一气呵成。待到后者反应过来，就见对话栏里多了一个小猫滚地的动图，来自新添加的好友。

罗渽民当即一笑，回了一个柴犬哈哈图，兀自将对方的昵称改为［不听话的小朋友］。

自然便是两人同行，罗渽民跟着黄仁俊在市中心下了车，沿途走了十来分钟，走进了一个商业小区楼。进屋才发现原是培训班。

“我的数学不够好，所以得花钱在外面补课，但家里人出不起这个钱，只好靠我自己攒了。”黄仁俊一边往里走，一边朝他解释道。

“那你还逃课？”罗渽民盯着培训班上的光荣榜，个顶个的名校大佬，不时发出惊呼。

“学校里学的不够。”黄仁俊摇摇头，适时想起学校里的那些糟心事，而后将头发挽起在脑后扎了个马尾，回头冲他笑道，“你如果愿意等我两小时后下课的话，我可以请你吃冰棍儿。”

“噗。”罗渽民乐了，扯着嘴角摆摆手，“得了吧小朋友，我在外面等你，一会儿找我领奶茶。”

黄仁俊朝他做了记鬼脸，蹦跳着进了培训班。

之后罗渽民也便践行了他的承诺，每天陪着黄仁俊上学，一周三次的培训班也跟在后面像老妈子一般忙前忙后。折腾了大半个月，就连片区大哥都狐疑他最近是否交了女友，三天两头找不着人看场子，每当被大哥嗞了也就红着耳朵痞笑两声，该做的还是依旧一件不落。

黄仁俊也仿佛找到了生活的新乐趣，每天戴着耳机坐在一旁，除了上课以外的时间都在和罗渽民来回扯皮，从不掺和班级里的是非，更不主动去招惹班委和不良少年。欺负他的人逐渐感到乏味和无趣，骚扰他的次数显著下降，反而给他过了大半个月的好日子。

直到月考成绩公开放榜，出人意料却又在情理之中，黄仁俊再次荣登年级第一。

高婕在收到成绩条的瞬间便把纸条撕成了粉碎。

她从后方只可看见黄仁俊干枯的发尾，从未将校服撑起来的溜肩一直下垂，从上到下找不到任何出彩之处，却每天都能看见有人等她放学，那人看向她的眼神充斥柔情。她早就认出来对方是片区大哥的马仔之一，明明是被大哥派来关注并保护自己的才对，凭什么一天到晚围绕黄仁俊打转？

理应是放榜之后的休息日，学校更是提前一小时放课。黄仁俊快速收拾好书包，准备和罗渽民相约去簋街吃烧烤，刚起身便被一群人围住。

高三学部是独立的一整栋教学楼，与低年级学部相对而立呈现出分庭抗礼之势，隐藏在高墙之后有一处三角草丛，以铁门为守，隔墙而立的爬山虎从内枯萎至墙顶，恰好挡住门内或立或坐的十几名女生。

黄仁俊被人揪着头发拖进三角草丛，头皮被撕扯至发麻阵痛。脚下趔趄依旧挣扎未果，直到后背贴紧墙壁，砂砾墙身隔着衣料摩擦皮肤，生生发疼。

周遭全是陌生面孔，虽然都着了校服，但黄仁俊从未见过这些女生。唯一熟悉的便是在半米开外靠墙而立的高婕。只见她在两指间夹了一根烟，抬手猛吸了一口。

落日开始下沉，赤红霞光遍布天穹，乌黑云层且战且退。

周围的女生形成人墙阻挡黄仁俊的去路，他的手机更是在被拉扯的途中摔成了裂屏。

高婕吊起一双狐眼，面如夜叉，将近一米七的个头让她在人墙里也显得鹤立鸡群。可惜这只鹤如今将自己降格成了鸡头，将烟头踩灭，龇牙咧嘴，抚了抚脖颈。未发一言，抬手便是一耳光。

黄仁俊被冲力打得脑袋侧偏，顿觉半张脸肿胀起来。还未抬头，另一巴掌紧接而上。

“脸上肉没多少，倒是皮实。”高婕揉了揉手腕，父亲一小时前的痛斥还历历在目，“你偷了月考试卷，所以才得了年级第一，我替同学先教训你一遍。”

“胡说八道什么呢？菜还不自知。”黄仁俊低声发笑，唇角开裂冒出丝丝血腥味。

高婕抬手又是一掌，被黄仁俊疾扣住手腕，前者挣扎不开，不怒反笑：“非得在我眼皮下张扬，算你胆子大。”

黄仁俊到底还是低估了十来名女生的狠戾程度。

逼仄角落里除了飞虫嗡声响动，便是一记接一记的耳光响亮。女生对待对待嫉妒之人更是有强压的快感，直到他的脸红肿到布满巴掌印，高婕捏住他的下巴，指甲嵌入两边脸颊：“你就是偷了试卷，还被班长揪了出来，明天公告栏上就是对你的处罚。没人能帮你，罗渽民也不行。你还能怎么办呢？”

…

比起平时的放课时间已经过了两个小时，罗渽民在校门口苦等至黑夜渐晚，也没见人出来，发过去的消息也石沉大海。

“大爷，我妹妹早该放学了，但一直没出来，你放我进去看看，行吗？”

“不可以，外校进出需要登记身份证。”

门卫大爷盯着他就如同防贼一般，只要他稍微靠近就举起电棍作威胁。罗渽民头一次对自己的地痞形象感到无力，只能在原地干着急。

约莫又过了近半小时，他终于看见形似黄仁俊的身影走近。刚抬起手朝人招呼，却见路灯下一张惨淡人脸，两边脸颊肿得老高，一看就是被人欺负了。

罗渽民登时气冲头顶，便也不在意门卫的威胁，翻身越过闸门，疾步跑向来人。

“小朋友？”罗渽民试探着抬手，却不知往哪处落下，空空浮在面前。

黄仁俊没有理会他，埋头绕过他，兀自往前走去。罗渽民欲跟上前，再次被门卫大叔拦住，他挣脱了好一番，再次极限跟上了跨进公交车的步伐。

而此时公车上人眼已稀，黄仁俊选择了靠窗的位置落座，一路上都没回头看过他一眼，只把目光投放在窗外的流光溢彩。

罗渽民站在他身旁，握紧头顶的手带。突如其来的孤寂与悲伤几乎将他隔离至百里开外，心疼与愤怒揉碎了搅进无力的背脊里，罗渽民突然意识到自己所谓的“保护”也不过就是大放厥词。

回到熟悉的劏屋老区，已是灯火阑珊。沿途望不见人世烟火，只有老鼠和蟑螂横行霸道。剩下的便是里里外外藏在楼里的麻将馆彻夜无眠，黄仁俊站在街角一处，神色淡漠地望向牌桌上叼着烟的妇人，她眯眼抓起一张牌，手指摩挲着花色，登时惊喜神色堆满整脸，将牌重重往桌上一砸：“自摸！”

黄仁俊无声一笑，顿觉世间堂皇。往前走是荒芜人烟，不过是一条踽踽独行也看不见光的死胡同，往后走更是早已寻不到来时光景。

“你想喝奶茶吗？我带你去买啊。有一家店12点都不关门。”罗渽民见他似是没有想回家的念头，试探性地询问道。

黄仁俊猛地一激灵，当即回身盯住他。那目光里充斥着他读不懂的愁思别绪，仿佛上天入地只有他一人。他想这辈子都可能不会忘记黄仁俊扑进他怀里的刹那，泪水顿时濡湿他胸前的短衫。

以及那句：“你带我走吧，我不回家了。”

…

罗渽民在读初三那年给奶奶办了葬礼，突然成为孤儿似乎对他没有造成太大的影响，无非是在填高中志愿时没人签字，这才后知后觉感到些许难过。

奶奶给他留下的遗产是一间祖孙两人住了十多年的地下室，狭窄逼仄，常年见不着光，偶然还有蟑螂与之作伴。尽管如此，装下一个他倒也绰绰有余了。

他生来不是读书的料子，高中没考上，中专没申请，又不想回去再读一遍初中，懒散着成了一名无业游民。某天在网吧开黑时认识了片区的喽啰，便招呼着加入了这一团伙当小弟，时常干些敲诈小学生，收点门面保护费之类的勾当。虽是无趣，但好赖能拿些小钱对付一日三餐。

大哥原是派他盯着某位高官之女，美名其曰是远程保护，但他总觉得不过是大哥想借机讨好一方。

然而高官之女似乎并不需要他的看护，毕竟人家外出经常成群结队，还有不少熟人争先恐后上赶着套近乎，怎么着也轮不上他表现一二。

他便分散了精力，巧就巧在捕捉到了黄仁俊平地趔趄的逗趣模样，对方明明要摔倒还假意撑地系鞋带的举动极为有趣，起身后挡脸转着眼珠庆幸没人发现的呼气表情更是可爱至极。

于是便有了每日观察小朋友的习惯，直到每见一次，心脏就会加速跳动，笨拙的罗渽民才缓缓意识到自己许是情窦初开了。

而现在小朋友就躺在自己怀里，敷了活络油的满脸青一块紫一块。罗渽民一手枕在黄仁俊的脑下，一手搭在对方腰侧，隔着衣服感受到盈盈一握的瘦弱，他也象征性地捏了捏，换来后者睁眼的眼刀。罗渽民假意痞笑，双耳的热度萦绕不散。

倒是一夜无梦。

黄仁俊不愿去上学，每日跟在罗渽民身后当尾巴。他没有带换洗衣服，时常把罗渽民的黑灰短衬穿在身上，蹲着逗街边流浪猫的背影就如一团毛球。

他说他想当坏孩子。

罗渽民便带着他守在初中校外的街道里巷，逮住了落单的戴眼镜好学生，对方缩着身子躲在角落。罗渽民熟练地比划一把细柄果刀，眼神示意黄仁俊上前。

后者倒是比被打劫的人还紧张，心里打着鼓，四周环视了一圈确定没有其他人之后，像壮士出征一般握拳向前，憋了半天也不回一句：“把钱包交出来。”

初中生扶了扶眼镜，怯声躲避眼神：“我没有钱包…”

黄仁俊梗在原地，这场景和小时候看过的抢劫画面似乎不太一样。

只听罗渽民没忍住轻笑出声，敲了敲他的头：“这年头谁还没事带钱包啊。”

然后又见他从口袋里拿出收款码，朝初中生扬起下巴，“手机扫一下，不要多了，两杯奶茶钱添个头彩。”

初中生连忙扫码付款一气呵成，猫着身子逃出这是非之地。

“你费心逮着一个人就敲这么些钱啊？”黄仁俊双手紧握悬在胸前，暗自松了一口气。

“初中生能有几个币？你别看他一身名牌，这样的家里铁定管得严，手机里存个几十块那都是为了以防万一。”罗渽民收起果刀，架住他的肩往前推，“走着，带你挣大钱去。”

且是遂了他想干坏事的心，但黄仁俊站在一长条闹市门面前再次露了怯。罗渽民倒是乐得自在，熟门熟户的窜前窜后，不多时手里就叠了小撮粉红纸币，顷刻间他又有些跃跃欲试。

罗渽民给他指了一家买鸭苗的店铺，告诉他那家店主是个身材瘦小的老爷，性格倒是爽快，进去之后根本不用多说，表明身份之后对方就会把钱给他。黄仁俊点了点头，走了进去。

约莫不到五分钟，就见黄仁俊张牙舞爪跑了出来，鸭毛胡乱插在头发里，短衫上粘了不少幼毛，浑身狼狈，身后皮包骨的老头举着鸡毛掸子蹒跚跟了出来，口里嚼了些国骂，当即把门口的脏水桶踢倒，差点溅了他一身。好在罗渽民立马上前将黄仁俊搂至身后，不然这满是鸭腥味的臭水真是可堪回味。

黄仁俊惊魂未定，躲在他身后揪住衣摆，颤巍巍不敢探头。只听罗渽民和老头周旋了一番，对方吹胡子瞪眼的模样才收敛不少，后又抽了几张钱币塞进他手里，回身将卷帘铁门重声往下一拉，大有眼不见为净的气势。

“咋回事儿啊？”罗渽民笑着摘掉他头上的鸭毛，“是不是觉得混混也不好当？”

“那些鸭子太可怕了...”黄仁俊后怕地点头，先前不小心扑棱了一窝鸭苗，而后被小黄鸭爬满全身的情形还历历在目，立马拽着罗渽民的手臂，“走吧走吧，换下一个试试...”

罗渽民没再带他涉入所谓坏孩子的领域，倒是带他上了网吧。从前黄仁俊因为没有身份证，又是未成年进不了网吧，这回借着罗渽民的光，堂而皇之坐上了卡座。

“试试？看看带你玩游戏能不能帮哥哥戒网瘾了。”罗渽民点开了当下最火热的网游，帮他创了一个账号，便开始手把手教学。

天色渐晚，作息混乱的年轻人逐渐塞满网吧，几名熟人上线之后就开始招呼罗渽民开黑，结果都被他一一否了。

“哎哟罗哥，带妹啊？”经过的青年调笑两句，视线往黄仁俊身上打量。

“带对象。”罗渽民递了根烟给对方，又把黄仁俊的椅子往身边拉近了几分。

青年了然地点头，接过烟便绕到了另一边落座。黄仁俊因这一句突如其来的“对象”陡然一惊，连带着奶茶吸管都被咬烂，滑至虎牙后在上颚豁了道小口。短暂的血腥混着奶茶味入喉，翻滚出丝丝甜腻。

罗渽民一玩游戏便开始了昏天暗地，纵使带着黄仁俊托飞机一般，还是能给人选一只猫咪悠米玩得不亦乐乎，作为一个合适的猫爬架载着猫咪大杀四方。黄仁俊更是从一开始的一窍不通，到后来的玩意正酣，直接脱了鞋蹲坐在椅子上，双目炯炯丝毫不困。就别提戒网瘾了，光是这一夜抢了五杀的经历都可以让罗渽民续命大半年。

此后的近一周，两人无事便在巷子里捞几个落单的学生敲诈些小钱，有事便去游街站站场子，一日只挣一日三餐的钱，剩下的便全都供在网吧里打游戏。从来被压抑的疯狂在这段日子里得到了前所未有的放纵，偶尔黄仁俊只是面对面和罗渽民吃个饭都能莫名其妙大笑出声。

这日罗渽民接到了大哥的指派，说是与邻区交界的老街出现了些问题，召集全员摆场子。

“怎么了？”黄仁俊见他眉头紧蹙，神色凝重。

“没事儿，我有点事得出门，今晚不能陪你玩游戏了。你在家好好待着，别出门，我尽快赶回来。”罗渽民放下筷子，披上外套便出了去。

三伏天过后的日昼渐短，地下室里少了一人，孤零一人更是阴冷潮湿。黄仁俊觉得地板太凉，便爬上了床，将自己埋进被窝里，深吸两口气，罗渽民身上独有的沐浴露味道沁入口鼻，包裹着他沉睡过去。

罗渽民再次回来时便是这副光景，高中生留了一盏昏黄灯光静候归人，只占据了半边床的小身板拢进被窝里，曲成一颗小驼峰。他抹了一把眉骨处的残血，才走动两步，床上的人便掀开被子弹坐起来。

许是被他狼狈的糟糕模样惊吓了一番，黄仁俊举着枕头的手僵在半空。而后又匆匆跑到了他面前，双眼噙了一抔秋水，波澜陡生。

“嘶...”罗渽民突然感觉浑身的痛觉神经都在叫嚣，在四目相对里更为敏感。

黄仁俊将人摁坐在床边，他早已对不到十五平米的空间轻车熟路，准确地从床底抽屉里剩余的药盒打开，挑拣出能用的碘酒和创伤药，复又回到伤者面前。

“你知道怎么用吗...”罗渽民从喉头发出沉沉笑意，但紧接着这个笑意就鲠在喉头，半晌咽不下吐不出来，因为黄仁俊跨坐在了他的大腿上。高中生唯独在常年不见光的大腿内侧白净透亮，罗渽民偏过头企图移开目光，瞬间又被黄仁俊掰回来。

“别乱动，真不乖。”黄仁俊嘟囔了两句，而后冰凉的碘酒就着棉签覆上了眉骨。

先前在混斗中淖了满背的汗还未蒸发，地下室里密闭空间滋生热气从后脊攀腾而上，黄灯流滤出一道金色粒子影影绰绰。

罗渽民咬紧了腮帮，下定决心抬手。

黄仁俊的动作一顿，便看见罗渽民一手拖起他的下巴，右手拢开贴在他面上的乱发，露出一整张脸。白天照镜子还能看见脸上的余伤，这让他有些闪躲。

罗渽民手下力道更深，定住了他的挣扎。黄仁俊的双眼揉碎了星辰银河，造物主便摘了辰光碎片扔进了他的梦里，画出天马行空的馈赠。罗渽民打开这个馈赠，覆唇锁住了干涸的双唇，闭目勾勒唇形模样。他感受到了黄仁俊的颤抖，却没有被推开，片刻后被搂紧了脖子，反被咬住下唇，加深了这个吻。

年岁从未肯在半大少年身上加上初尝情事的镣铐，便从脚心攀爬至头顶，融进骨水里的生痒不肯将歇，想和心上人亲近，想用皮肤相贴做最真实的触碰。饶是心脏狂跳的节奏似要在胸腔爆炸，也要尽情相拥。

...

晨光从未造访这间地下室，但黄仁俊头一次比罗渽民醒得更早，头几天自己起床都已经过了饭点，这次或许是整晚的惊喜让他阖不上眼，只想趁着时日盯着人多看几眼。

后续又是他想着给罗渽民买点食物补补，便清点了还剩下的钱，随便套了件外套出了门。

他起初不太敢逛临近的菜市场，怕一个不巧碰上母亲的牌友。但这次仗着晨光熹微，他将帽子扣在头顶，料想也没人认得出来他，便想去菜市场挑了一条活水鱼。

“臭小子给我站住！”

黄仁俊被这一声怒斥震了一身虚汗，当下反应便是护着袋里蹦跶的活鱼往前跑。

妇人手里紧握一只衣架，陈旧得连粉色外壳都已剥落得所剩无几，露出生满铁锈的内里，她趿拉着拖鞋也丝毫不慢，嘴里骂骂咧咧，眼见着就要追上瘦弱的儿子。

被揪住耳朵的一刹那，黄仁俊认命地闭上了眼，任由她拖着自己穿过满是街铺的市场，周围指指点点和嘲弄声声入耳，不过又成为了坊间的饭后谈资。

他被摁在客厅中央跪地接受指责与辱骂，衣架打在身上不痛不痒，又或许是他体感失常，妇人的歇斯底里也变得更为丑陋，望进眼里只觉可笑。

“你胆子肥了，翅膀硬了，居然还敢偷试卷，还敢逃学一星期！”

罗渽民在干什么呢？他应该已经发现自己消失了大半天了吧？

“没有成绩你以为那个人会认你吗？他家里两个亲儿子个个虎视眈眈要继承家业！轮得到你吗？”

他会不会先把脸上横七竖八的绷带给拆了？那可是他趁其睡着不备后涂满创伤膏给敷上的成品。

“医生说你有性别认同障碍，我认了，平时就当自己养了个女儿！但那个人会接受吗？周围人接受吗？以后你还能处对象吗？！”

又或许他得要昏睡到下午才醒，先是惯性嚼一枚口香糖在屋里绕上一圈，然后简单洗漱之后出去遛弯，可能会停在路边和柴犬日行问候，再踱至网吧玩几把排位赛，再后知后觉发现旁边的座位少了一位“对象”。

…

第二天清早，跪了一晚上的膝盖有些撑不起来。黄仁俊依旧不想去学校，但醒来便看见母亲抱臂立在卧门前，着了一身白色套装，马尾后梳露出一张鹅蛋脸，淡妆着脸竟有一副精干模样。

“走吧，我送你去学校。”

黄仁俊沉默以对。

跟在母亲身后出门，出楼洞时意外见到了罗渽民，逆光让他的憔悴清晰可见，脸上的伤势更不见好。他想上前两步，却见走在前方的路上不经意瞥了他一眼，眉眼之间与黄仁俊五分神似的事实让他停下了动作。

一直到上了公车，妇人紧靠黄仁俊而坐，到校之后目送他进校，罗渽民都没找到机会和他说上一句话。

黄仁俊快步跑进校门，片刻后又转身，朝他的方向伸直手臂挥动。

“噗嗤…小朋友…”罗渽民咧开敷伤的嘴唇，同样伸长手臂，两指在额前点了点，而后上扬比了记致敬礼。

黄仁俊收敛了笑容，深吸一口气，拐进教学楼，也便丝毫没留意早已观察他许久的女生眼里的阴翳。

时隔一周之后，班级的氛围显得更加剑拔弩张，黄仁俊的出现更是变成了活靶子。男生们会恶意地将粉笔头扔进他的水杯里，会在自习课上用打火机烧他的发尾，直到他大惊着将火扑灭。爱学习的同学会嫌他吵闹而露出不耐的神色，争先挪开桌子划清界限，作恶之人更是变本加厉。

事情发酵是在一次体育课。

黄仁俊这辈子除了数学之外，最讨厌体育课，更讨厌走进更衣室，因此他时常能想出各式各样的理由摆脱体育课的出勤。这次他想用同样的招数请假，却被高婕当场拆穿。

“你又不是女生，生理期好像妨碍不了你吧？”她的声音不大，却足以让以她为轴的整间教室听见。

黄仁俊脑袋一空，血液瞬间倒流至脚底。

“嘁，真的假的？”一人不以为意地笑道，似是感觉堂皇。

“上次在办公室帮老师整理试卷，不巧看见了你贴的准考证。”高婕坐在最后排桌上，远远锁住他的双眼，“我反复确认了三遍，上面写着性别男…”

男生们面面相觑，从彼此的神色中感到膈应。女生们回想起偶尔在洗手间碰见过他，顿觉一阵恶心和反胃，厌恶之情涌上心头。

“我不是…”黄仁俊哑着嗓子，无力辩解。

“要判断性别还不简单？”一人跃下桌椅，调笑道，“麻烦美女们都出去哟，哥哥要掏鸟蛋了，别脏了各位的眼。”

恐惧萦绕，黄仁俊连忙转身欲逃，而门口的男生一脚把门踢紧，霎时被几人摁住身子，不知谁的手朝他身下一探。

“啊呀，货真价实嘛。”

“再说一遍，女生们都出去哟，接下来的环节可就非礼勿视了。”

近十名女生在高婕的眼神压迫下纷纷走出教室，黄仁俊的同桌原想开口说些什么，却被同伴拖走，远离是非之地。

门帘一拉上，为首的男生便一脚将他踹翻在地，如若之前对女生还有些许保留，那这一脚就用了十成力道，黄仁俊滑出了一米远，内脏撞击着几欲呕出喉头。

接着两人紧摁住他的手臂，另两人制住他的腿扣紧丝毫不让动弹。为首男生随便挑了一张书桌，抽出笔筒里的剪刀，当下就在他的胸前划了一道口。

“！”黄仁俊登时疯狂挣扎起来，手腕片刻便被勒出红印，抬脚欲将人踢走，立马被人狠抽一棍，应激反应却逼得他挣扎更甚。

高婕似是觉得十分有趣，点了根烟在一旁吞云吐雾，不一会儿叼着烟走上前，在他身上摸索了一番，将手机找了出来，拽住他的手印作指纹解锁，弹框首页便是和罗渽民的聊天界面。

她瓮声笑了两下，直接播了视频通话。

罗渽民刚从小诊所出来，大哥考虑到他们混战中或多或少都挂了彩，分别包了一个大红包，他这才抽了两张去维护了一下这张俊脸。黄仁俊曾经不止一次夸过他人帅不自知，虽然他不认为，但只要小朋友喜欢，那自然就值得呵护一下。

回程途中接到了视频，不到三秒他便点了接通。

刚蓄上的满面笑容顷刻间因视频里的画面僵住。女生被摁在地上，又或许从生理特征上应该称之为男生，胸前校服被剪成大片碎面，露出平坦的胸膛，运动裤被彻底扒下来，内裤里包裹住的大物，是个男人都能分辨出来。

画面里几个男生肆意举着手机给他拍照，他的小朋友被逼到眼神涣散满面泪水，甚至跪在地上求他们不要再拍。但男生们非但没有收敛，反而抓住他的脑袋往地上磕头，嘴里的恣意调笑在电流声里振聋发聩。

“被骗了吗？你喜欢的小女生其实是男生哟。”给他拨通视频的人低声说了一句，然后掐断了画面。

罗渽民大骂了一句畜牲，怒火烧红双目，大脑无法正常运作，从对街冷饮店里的冰箱后抽出一把砍刀藏进外套里。他更管不了法理校规，踹开闸门闯进了学校。他知道黄仁俊就读的班级，一路问过之后便看见三五成群的学生围在教室门口窃窃私语。

“滚开！”随着一声低吼，与校园格格不入的痞气将这些欺软怕硬的学生震得三魂丢了气魄。

他一脚踹开了教室门。

此时黄仁俊已经被彻底打趴在了地，门外学生见状大惊，分别跑向各个办公室汇报情况。罗渽民往前走了两步，不敢辨认眼前所见，直到趴在地上的人低咳了两声，口里吐出血泡，他便仿若被刺激到了最暴戾的那根神经。

室内几名男生未及反应，迎面而来便是二十厘米的砍刀砸向额心。为首之人短暂的痛觉失灵，片刻后大声惨叫，血注从额前喷溅而出。

校园不良少年究竟不可和黑社会相比，罗渽民再是喽啰也不少参与持刀砍人的群架。

登时教室炸开了锅，几名男生立马抱头鼠窜，只剩下被堵在深处的高婕。

“叫老师！快叫老师！”高婕朝屋外大吼道，慌乱地从角落捡了扫帚棍做防身武器。

罗渽民辨认了她的声音，意识到她就是给自己发视频的人。原来是那位高官之女。他哼笑两声，揪住高婕的脑袋往墙上一按，手起刀落，瞬眼砍断了她的马尾。随后又把她提溜至黄仁俊面前，将她的脸摁在地上，与一对涣散的双目对视，前者锁住他的脸，眼神收紧，逐渐凝成深厚的恨意。

“道歉。”罗渽民一手掐住她的脖子，一手将砍刀比在她的手腕处。

高婕头一次生出恶寒，颤抖着双唇说不出话。

“道歉！”

罗渽民大吼一声，砍刀割破手腕皮肤，涌出鲜血，吓得高婕连忙大叫，闭眼胡乱念叨着“对不起”“我错了”之类的求饶话。

黄仁俊从喉咙挤出几声沙哑哼笑，浑身上下疼得扭曲，抬手刮了一巴掌：“畜牲。”

各处办公室不见动静，学生顷刻间不敢轻举妄动。就见罗渽民用外套裹住黄仁俊，对待传世珍宝般小心翼翼，随后将人背起，竟没人敢拦他。门卫因闸门被毁在和修理工掰扯，他便堂而皇之走出校门。

他打了个车，刚报出医院名字就被黄仁俊按住双手，乏力的声音从肩口传来：“我想回家，回地下室。”

罗渽民当即心脏紧缩。

喜欢的小朋友突然变成了男生，这个事实似乎并不难以接受。小朋友毫不掩饰的信任与脆弱一一暴露在他面前，这才是他突觉心脏绞痛的本源。于是他抬手将人拥进怀里：“好，我们回家。”

…

黄仁俊经此一劫之后似乎和从前没什么变化，无非是比之前黏人了一些。

起初罗渽民是这么认为的。

接着黄仁俊开始整宿睡不着觉，靠在床边的墙壁盯着时钟滴答，问他原因便是周围人太吵，让他睡不着觉。罗渽民环视空无他人的地下室，忽而脚底生寒。

“我去上厕所。”黄仁俊顶着乌青的眼睑，走向只有窗帘做隔门的狭小浴室。

罗渽民支着下巴强撑睡意，忽而听见黄仁俊的大喊，紧接着是玻璃碎裂的声音。他连忙下床冲进浴室，甚至踢断了床边孤零零的拖鞋。

方才替黄仁俊换绷带的剪刀此刻成为了利器，被他死死握在手里，魔怔了一般，一边大喊一边胡乱剪断自己的长发。镜面和漱口杯应声俱裂，黄仁俊显剪刀不够锋利，抓了地上的碎片开始割断头发。

罗渽民愣了半晌，看见鲜血从指尖渗出，他这才狠狠拍落黄仁俊手里的碎片，后者似是被拍疼了，委屈地涌起一泡眼泪，苦巴巴看向他。

他顿时叹息，没辙道：“你不想留长发了吗？我帮你剪短好吗？现在这样不好看，我不喜欢。”

一听见他说不喜欢，黄仁俊果然有了反应，连爬带扑圈住他的腰身，后怕道：“那你帮我剪头发，镜子里的长发怪物老是盯着我，我害怕她。”

罗渽民心下一沉，抬手揉揉他的发顶，安抚道：“好好好，我帮你剪头，现在就剪。”

黄仁俊失去了面对镜子的能力，于是罗渽民拆了一张床单，扣在他的脖子上做理发衣，按照自己脑海里设想的发型，生疏地挑起干黄的发端，仔细修剪。

他看着烧焦的发尾截断落地，看着小巧的耳朵从发丛里跳了出来，看着枯草般的黄发悉数斩断，露出精致五官。然后黄仁俊眨了两下眼，望进了他穷此一生也再无可能找到替代的春夏秋冬。

黄仁俊见他盯着自己不动，疑惑地歪头皱眉。

罗渽民回过神，再次听见心脏狂跳的声音。然后他终于从口袋里掏出皱巴巴的两张大巴车票，单膝跪地。

“不乖的小朋友，如果我现在吻你，你还愿意跟我走吗？”

…

—— / End。

这个故事到这里也就点到为止了。写这篇的时候比较压抑，因为这篇里的黄俊受了太多委屈，索性有罗娜宠他，可能是糟糕生活中最后一点慰藉吧。他们的未来或许还有很多肉眼可见的磨难需要经历，比如母亲一定会逮住辍学不归的黄俊，比如罗娜的恶意伤人，比如无法逾越的社会阶层高压。我的阅历尚且不够支撑我去触及更深层次的黑暗与磨难，尚且不愿随意对待他们的平行世界里的生活走向，所以让故事就此打住吧。


End file.
